A Forgotten Memory and a Forgotten Love
by SonicGenesis89
Summary: After a tragic accident during a rescue mission, Amy gets Amnesia and forgets who Sonic and all of her friends are. Sonic is guilt ridden for failing to protect her for the first time in his life and does everything he can to make it up to her. He soon realizes just how much Amy really means to him and how much he misses her true self.


_**I deleted the original version of this story and replaced it with this new one. I really didn't like the original version I had written...I didn't think it was really all that good and it was taking forever to get to the main point of the plot. Plus, I thought it's plot-line wasn't all that great either. This one I like a lot better and I think everyone else will too. :) This version is completely different and has nothing to do with the original version. It's a whole new story-line idea I came up with that I liked way more than my previous idea.**_

* * *

_**Summary**_

_After a tragic accident during a rescue mission, Amy gets Amnesia and forgets who Sonic and all of her friends are. Sonic is guilt ridden for failing to protect her for the first time in his life and does everything he can to make it up to her. He soon realizes just how much Amy really means to him and how much he misses her true self. Not only does Sonic have to help her recover all of her lost memories but also remember the forgotten love she had for him._

* * *

**Chapter One – No Recollection**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog sat with his head hung low and a deep frown on his usually carefree face. The young cobalt hero was in a place that seemed so foreign and unusual for him. He was sitting in the middle of a small quiet room within Station Square Memorial Hospital. And laying in the bed right beside him was none other than Amy Rose. It had been hours now since Amy had arrived and still she hadn't awakened yet. Sonic refused to leave her side but deep down guilt wretched at his noble heart. He felt responsible for her accident. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he continued to watch her. His hand squeezed her own in hopes it will help give her the strength to pull through. The doctors had already informed him that she was not critical but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Amy…" He breathed. "I'm sorry…this is my entire fault." He said to her apologetically.

She merely continued to sleep looking so peaceful and serene. The only thing that ruined the image was the white bandages that were wrapped securely around her head. Sonic found himself thinking back on everything that had transpired earlier that day. How could a misunderstanding go so wrong? He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings…

_Amy hugged her knees close to her chest within the small cell she was being held captive in. Tears brim her beautiful jade eyes as her broken heart ached and her mind thought of only one person: Sonic the Hedgehog. A fresh tear escaped her eye and began to roll slowly down her peach muzzle. Amy wiped it away quickly with her glove. She had come to a realization today. A realization that completely devastated her, she realized that Sonic didn't really love her. It wasn't because he was shy or afraid of commitment. It was because he truly didn't return her feelings. There were times where she felt dispirited and ready to give up but she just kept telling herself that one day he will overcome his shyness and see her for who she really was. Guess she was wrong. She removed the withered flower that was tucked behind her ear and stared at it dismally. Again she had her hopes up and waited for him, and again he never showed up. She had once again set herself up for disappointment when Sonic broke another one of his promises. She sighed sadly as she continued to stare blankly at the flower. She'll have to face him soon when he comes to rescue her. A small part of her didn't even want him to come and save her this time. As if on cue with her thoughts she heard the cell door open and looked up to meet a pair of emerald orbs staring intensely at her._

"_Sonic…" She said softly._

"_You okay Ames…?" He asked as he slowly approached her._

_She slowly shook her head as more tears threatened her eyes. She couldn't face him. She wasn't ready to face him yet. When she didn't move from her position Sonic knelt down in front of her. He gently lifted her chin up so her jade eyes would meet his own._

"_Amy…What's wrong? Did Eggman hurt you?" He asked her beginning to feel worried._

_She shook her head again and broke her eyes away from his gaze. "No…but you did…" She whispered almost inaudibly._

_Sonic's eyes grew wide and he was taken aback by what she had said. "What?"_

_She looked back up at him and saw the confusion in his expression and eyes. "You really don't know?" She asked him feeling more hurt. When Sonic simply stared at her dumbfounded she covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "You promised to take me to Twinkle Park today…I-I waited for you…and you never came. You broke your promise!" She began to sob. "Again, you broke your promise to me…"_

_Sonic's eyes were wide as realization struck him. He had forgotten all about his promise. "A-Amy…Let me explain…I-" _

_She cut him off. "Don't…there's nothing to explain…I understand now." She said as she shakily stood herself up. _

"_I know that…that you really don't have any feelings for me…" She hugged herself for some form of comfort as she spoke. The truth hit her hard and it hurt to openly say it._

_Sonic opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. He tried to reach his hand out to her only to drop it back to his side. He found himself at a loss for words and was having trouble responding to what she was telling him. A light blush formed on his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "A-Amy…that isn't-"_

"_I'm sorry…" She told him before he could finish what he wanted to say. "I just wish I realized this sooner…I'm sorry for always pestering you for a date…I should have respected your feelings…" Her eyes fell to the steel floor. "I wasn't being a good friend to you…I-I'll try my hardest to be the best friend I can be for you."_

"_You already are a good friend to me Ames…Please…don't cry anymore." Guilt was beginning to eat away at his heart. Nothing bothered him more than seeing someone cry and when that someone happened to be Amy…it affected him even more._

Sonic shut his eyes and held her limp hand tighter. After that moment between them everything went from bad to worse. He never got the chance to explain himself to her and when he had to confront Eggman…she ended up getting badly hurt. His emerald eyes began to glisten as he remembered her accident. He had never felt so scared in his entire life. He was forced to watch her slip away from his grasp and fall…She was so scared and he failed to protect her. _"I'll never let anything like this happen to you again." _He thought to himself. He promised when she wakes up he'll make everything up to her. He'll go on as many dates as her heart desires…do anything that'll make her happy and bring that beautiful smile to her face…and…he will tell her what he wanted to tell her back at Eggman's base before her accident. He was going to fix everything and make things right. But first…she needed to wake up.

"Please wake up Amy…" He pleaded to her.

* * *

Sonic slumped over in the chair in a deep slumber with his gloved hand still holding onto Amy's in a firm hold. His hand received a soft squeeze followed by small movement in the hospital bed. A low groan escaped Amy's lips as she slowly began to regain consciousness. Her movement aroused Sonic from his slumber and his eyes slowly opened to see her finally waking up. He sat up in the chair and leaned over closer to her.

"Amy?" He asked her, feeling his heartbeat beginning to race.

Amy slowly opened her jade colored eyes and blinked a couple of times to try and clear her vision.

"Amy, it's going to be alright now." She heard an unfamiliar voice say.

She turned her head slightly to see a cobalt hedgehog sitting next to her watching her intently. "M-My head hurts…" She mumbled weakly, still feeling a little disoriented.

"Don't worry…I'll go get the doctor." He told her. Before she could ask another question he quickly left the room to get her some aid. She closed her eyes once more as she tried to gather her wits. She had a tremendous headache and all of her thoughts felt jumbled and foggy. She tried to remember where she was or what she had been doing beforehand but her mind came up with nothing. She reopened her eyes to see the same cobalt hedgehog from before reentering the room with another unknown male.

"How are you feeling Miss Rose?" The doctor asked her as he walked by her bedside. Sonic maneuvered his way back to where he had been sitting earlier to be close to her. It took Amy a moment to realize the question had been directed towards her.

"I-I have a headache…" She admitted.

"Are you feeling any other pain?" The doctor asked her.

Amy shook her head. She looked at the doctor apprehensively. "What's wrong with me? Am I sick?" She asked him nervously.

The doctor gave her a worried look and paused for a moment before he spoke. "No, you are perfectly healthy Miss Rose…but you had quite a fall and hit your head pretty hard. I just want to make sure everything is alright with you before you go home."

She looked at the doctor then at the cobalt hedgehog sitting beside her. "Oh…" There was a pause before she asked her next question. "Where am I?" Sonic looked at her in worry. Something seemed wrong. Amy was so confused and disoriented right now.

"You're at the hospital Ames…Everything's alright now so don't worry okay? Soon you'll get to go home and get some rest." He tried to reassure her.

He went to hold her hand to help her calm down but she quickly pulled it away from him. She looked at the cobalt stranger apprehensively feeling unsure and confused. Sonic didn't like the way she was looking at him. She was staring at him as though she was afraid of him and was seeing him for the first time. Amy could see the hurt in his emerald eyes but couldn't recognize who this hedgehog was.

"…Who are you? Are you a doctor too?" She asked him.

The doctor stopped what he had been writing down and looked over at the cobalt hero in surprise. Sonic's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he stared at her feeling utterly speechless. For a moment he wasn't sure how to respond to her sudden question. He looked at her in disbelief. Surely she was joking with him right? He felt his heart sink and he swallowed the lump in his throat before trying to respond.

"Amy…it's me. Sonic! Don't you recognize me?" He asked her with deep concern. She just merely shook her head slowly while still staring at him with wide curious eyes.

Sonic frowned. "You don't remember me at all…?" He tried again, hoping she would have some kind of recognition.

"No…" She told him honestly.

"What is the last thing you can remember Miss Rose?" The doctor suddenly asked her. She took a moment to think and frowned.

"I-I can't think of anything…" She said, sounding a little frightened.

Sonic found himself feeling overwhelmed with oncoming emotions and abruptly left the room. He stood in the hallway and leaned against the wall feeling greatly hurt. She didn't remember him at all. This couldn't be happening could it? He felt an unfamiliar wetness rolling down one of his cheeks and wiped it away. She'll never realize how much she just hurt him and his pride. That guilty feeling came rushing back to him and he hung his head low dejectedly. Her condition was his fault. He failed to protect her for the first time in his life and now she's suffering because of it.

"Sonic." He heard Doctor Walsh say. He turned around to see Amy's doctor exiting her room and shutting the door. "I need to speak with you for a moment." Sonic nodded sadly with a frown.

"Amy is suffering from a case of Amnesia. I can't determine which type or the extent of the damage just yet without further evaluation. Usually with most cases patients will recover their memories over a certain amount of time while other cases…depending on the damage the memory loss can become permanent."

Sonic's eyes widened. "You mean…there's a chance Amy might not ever get her memory back?"

Doctor Walsh nodded solemnly. "That is the worst case scenario…for now let's not jump ahead and think about that. In terms of treatment patients usually recover their memories on their own. You can help her by introducing her to people she knew, photo albums, and having her maintain her daily routine that she usually does while at home. The best way is to keep everything as normal as possible."

"I'll do everything I can to help her." Sonic assured him.

"Good, I had no doubts about that coming from our world renowned hero." Doctor Walsh said light heartedly, trying to cheer the melancholy hedgehog up.

"Do the two of you live together?" Doctor Walsh suddenly asked. Sonic felt his cheeks grow warm and quickly shook his head feeling embarrassed. "N-No!" He said a little too quickly. "I mean…she lives by herself here in Station Square." He stated.

"In her current mental state she is unfit to live by herself for a while. She's going to need a lot of help and attention from close friends and family. There will be times where Amy will feel angry, frustrated, and depressed with her inability to recall certain information and there will be times where trying too hard to remember something can result in severe migraines. She's going to need your undivided attention for a while."

Sonic nodded in understanding. "I know someone she can stay with for a while. She is like a mother to Amy and I think she'll be the most comfortable in her care."

"Good, why don't you give her a call while I do a few tests on Amy?" Doctor Walsh suggested.

The cobalt hero nodded in agreement but before he could walk off to find a phone Doctor Walsh placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Try not to beat yourself up about all of this. It isn't your fault. These kinds of things happen all of the time." He told him.

Sonic nodded weakly. "Y-Yeah…" Deep down inside his heart though he knew he was at fault.

* * *

Sonic had just gotten off the phone with Vanilla. He told her everything that had happened and Amy's current situation and she agreed to help take care of her for a while. Doctor Walsh had finished evaluating Amy and told him she was free to leave whenever they were ready. Apparently Amy was suffering from Retrograde Amnesia which means she cannot recall anything from before her accident but is capable of remembering and learning things from now and onward. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he stood in front of her hospital room door. He had to stay positive for her sake if she was going to recover from this. He turned the knob and opened the door to see her sitting on the side of the bed waiting to go home. Sonic suddenly felt awkward and was unsure what to say to her now. Luckily for him she was the first one to speak.

"Are you the one who's going to be taking me home?" She asked him softly.

A small frown formed on Sonic's face as he nodded lightly. "Y-Yeah…Uh…Are you ready?" He asked her awkwardly. He was not used to the two of them talking as though they were mere strangers. That's what he was to her now, a stranger.

She nodded and slowly slid off the bed. "Yes."

"Are you feeling okay now? How's your head feeling?" He asked her.

"I feel fine now…My headache went away." She stated, sounding a little sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked feeling worried.

Amy shrugged while looking down at the tile floor. "I'm just thinking about what the doctor told me…that's all…"

Sonic took her hand gently in his and looked at her with strong determination. "Don't worry Ames; you'll get your memory back soon. I promise."

"You really think so?" She asked, not completely convinced.

"I know so." He told her firmly.

"Come on…Let's get you home." He said to her as he led her out of the room and through the many hallways of the hospital.

"Where is home exactly…?" Amy asked feeling a little nervous. She wasn't sure whether she should trust this person. She didn't know anything about him…but he seemed to know an awful lot about her for some reason.

Sonic's emerald eyes fell on her as she looked up at him curiously. "Usually home would be your apartment here in Station Square…but because of your condition…you're going to be staying with our close friends for a while."

"Oh…" Amy said in a soft voice. There was a moment of silence as Sonic led her out of the main entrance of the hospital.

"Um…Can I ask you something…?" She asked him timidly.

"Sure Amy, anything." He said casually.

"Are you…" She paused for a moment feeling slightly embarrassed. This was such an awkward question. "Are you…my husband…?" She asked him innocently.

Sonic's eyes widened and he stopped mid stride causing her to bump into him. A very noticeable blush appeared on his peach cheeks and he couldn't bring himself to look her straight in the face. "N-No." He stammered, trying to calm his racing heart. "We're just good friends…that's all." He stated.

"It just felt like you were but…I wasn't quite sure…" She told him honestly.

There was an awkward silence amongst the two of them as they left the hospital and made their way to the city sidewalk. Without a word Sonic suddenly scooped Amy up into his arms and held her bridal style. Amy gasped in surprise and looked up at him in confusion. "W-What are you doing?" She asked him feeling a little nervous. Sonic then remembered that she forgot everything about him including his speed. Another frown appeared on his face for a moment at the thought.

"I'm…taking you home. Hold on to me tightly okay?" He told her.

She merely nodded and did what she was told albeit unsurely. After he checked to make sure she had a strong grip on him he dashed off in a burst of speed towards the countryside where Vanilla and Cream lived. He made sure not to run as fast as he normally did not wanting to frighten Amy who doesn't remember moving at such incredible speeds. He looked down quickly to check on her to see her hiding her face in his chest with her eyes tightly shut. After a couple of minutes he came to an abrupt stop in front of a yellow painted home with a flower garden out front. Sonic gently placed Amy down on her feet and she turned around and looked up at him in awe.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, Sorry about that…I um…didn't mean to scare you or anything…" He told her feeling a bit bad.

"Wow that was so incredible!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. "How do you run so fast?" She asked him animatedly.

Sonic was shocked for a moment but a small smile tugged at his lips. Memory or not Amy still loved running with him and that alone brought back some happiness to his heart. "I've always been able to run fast…since I was a little kid." He told her. Amy smiled up at him for the first time that day and he felt his heart suddenly skip a beat. Sonic led her down the cobble stone path towards the front door.

Amy looked up at the welcoming home curiously. "Is this the place I'm going to be staying at?" She asked him.

Sonic nodded. "You're best friend Cream is inside waiting for you." He told her.

"My best friend…?" She asked feeling apprehensive.

"Yeah, she's really worried about you." Sonic told her honestly.

"But I can't remember…" Amy said in a soft, sad voice.

"Don't worry Amy…You will in time." He tried to reassure her.

Amy nodded with a slight frown as Sonic knocked lightly on the front door. After a few moments the front door opened to reveal a young rabbit smiling tearfully at Amy.

"Amy!" She cried as she ran and surprised Amy with a strong embrace. "I'm so glad you're alright! Mr. Sonic called and told us what happened to you!" Cream wept in her best friend's arms feeling relieved that she was truly alright. Amy looked at the young rabbit in confusion. She tried to remember who she was or what her name may be but her mind came up with nothing.

"I-I'm sorry…but…I don't know who you are…" She told the young girl apologetically.

Cream let out a gasp of surprise and looked up at Amy with wide eyes. "You forgot who I am…? She asked her sadly.

"Don't worry Cream. We'll get Amy's memory back real soon." Sonic interjected, trying to cheer up the dejected rabbit.

"Amy." Another voice called. Amy looked up to see an older female looking at her tenderly. "Would you like to come in and have some hot tea?" She asked her warmly.

Amy nodded. The young mother opened the door fully to let Sonic and Amy inside. "Thanks Vanilla…I owe you one." Sonic said as he stepped inside.

Vanilla smiled sadly at the young hero. "Amy is like a second daughter to me…I would do anything to help her." She stated.

The two watched as Cream held Amy's hand and quietly led her into the kitchen. "Would you like to spend the night here Sonic? We have a second spare room that you could use." Sonic hesitated for a moment. As much as he wanted to stay by Amy's side he still had to inform Tails and the rest of their friends about what happened.

Vanilla could see how run down and tired he actually looked. He hadn't really slept since Amy had her accident in exception to the small nap he had when she awoke. "Alright." He said, giving in to his desire to get some much needed rest. Vanilla smiled as she too began leading Sonic into the kitchen for some hot herbal tea.

* * *

Sonic tossed and turned in his restless slumber. Sweat began to form above his brow and he clutched the bed sheets tightly as he fought against the nightmare that was terrorizing him.

"No…A-Amy…" He mumbled softly, sounding troubled.

"_Amy! Hold on!" Sonic yelled as he desperately tried to keep his grip on her hand. _

_Amy looked up at him fearfully with tears spilling out of her jade colored eyes. "Sonic! I'm scared!" She cried as she looked back down at the ground far beneath them._

_Her small hand began to slip out of his firm hold and his eyes widened in fear. "Amy! Don't let go of me!" He cried in a panic. _

_He tried to desperately pull her up but the more he tried to pull the more he felt her slipping out of his grip. Amy started sobbing as she continued to dangle almost four stories above the ground. "Sonic! I'm going to fall!" She cried, completely terrified._

"_I won't let you!" He cried as he tried to regain his gripping on her hand._

_Her fingers slipped through his and in a matter of seconds she let go of his hand and began to fall. "AMY!" Sonic screamed in terror as he watched her falling quickly towards the hard, steel ground. Tears flowed freely from his emerald eyes as he dangled haphazardly on the chained platform. It rocked eerily back and forth slowly as he stared helplessly at Amy's motionless form down below. "Amy…" He whimpered, like a vulnerable child._

Sonic shot up in bed panting heavily. He was soaked in a cold sweat and shaking fiercely. He looked around the darkened room and sighed in relief when he realized where he was. He fell backwards against the mattress and took in a deep breath. The accident continued to haunt him in his sleep forcing him to relive the terrifying moment where he had failed Amy and failed as a hero. Tears threatened the distressed hero's eyes as he tried to erase the image of her motionless form from his mind. He honestly thought she had died from the fall. When he was able to reach her he felt such tremendous relief to find her still breathing. Sonic wiped at his eyes quickly. This wasn't him at all. He rarely ever cried and he rarely ever felt scared but at that moment he was. For the first time Sonic felt weak and vulnerable. In a way there was one good thing to come out of Amy's current state. She didn't remember the terrifying accident that caused her Amnesia. That was one memory Sonic didn't want her to regain.


End file.
